Alternative ending for episode 13x05
by AnySciuto
Summary: which would have happened if Luke had talked to Garcia after finding out she was shot.
1. beginnings

Luke had just discovered that Garcia had been shot ten years ago. They had been working together for a year, but she had never told him about it. He knew how much Penelope had seen him as an intruder on the team for trying to take Morgan's place, but finding out that and the way it was with her slamming her control while Tara spoke was strange. And after JJ told him what happened he was sadder. They had to go get the jet to Bridgewater to try to contain the damn copycat trying to get rid of Floyd's face even the team knowing he was the element that had made that carnage ten years ago. He passed Penelope's room and decided to enter. He did not know if she would be inside, but he would risk missing the flight if necessary.

Luke knocked on the door, but no one answered. He opened it slowly and Penelope was distracted by something on the computer. She'd probably cried a lot by now. Luke closed the door behind him and Penelope went on without noticing. He approached and looked at the computer screen. It was news that came out about the attack on Garcia when she was shot. Luke sat down beside her, dragging a chair, making Garcia turn to him with a start.

\- How are you? Luke asked.

\- I am fine. - Garcia said trying to hide the tears that still left the eyes. "Very, Very Well," she said.

He already knew this excuse of the time that Reid was in prison. He had not fallen for that time, now would not fall.

\- Look. I am probably not the best person to say that ... "Luke started, but he stopped suddenly." And I probably should not have discovered that you were shot ten years ago.

Garcia wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"But I really want to figure out how this can all happen to you." - Alvez said. "I cannot imagine what you went through then and getting shot is not like taking a needle stick when you take a blood test.

Garcia did not say anything. She just did not want to believe Luke was talking about it.

\- What do you want to know? Garcia looked annoyed. "You want to know how he made a fool of me."

"I want to know how you dealt with it." - Luke said. "And you're not an idiot." He was probably an idiot, but you are definitely not an idiot.

Garcia did not believe Alvez was saying that.

"We worked together a year ago, almost two years ago, and I just discovered it now. - Alvez said taking the hands of Garcia and putting on his. "And I probably look like an intruder to you."

\- Most likely. Garcia turned to the computer, minimizing the news on the screen.

"I want to know how it all happened. - Alvez said.

"You should know by now. - Answered Garcia.

"Just what JJ told me? - Alvez answered.

"I found him in a coffee shop, I set up his computer he looked delicious enough and he probably knew who I was. - Garcia said. "And even though Morgan warned me about it, I just ignored him and went out with him. We went home and he shot me. - Garcia said.

"You know it was not your fault, right?" Luke said.

\- Maybe it was. - Answered Garcia.

\- Because? Alvez asked.

"Morgan warned me about him. - Garcia said. "And what did I do?" I ignored him and went out with him. I could not even be alive now.

\- But it's. Luke said. - You are a wonderful girl.

"You do not have to catch a flight?" Garcia asked.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Alvez asked. "I may not be Morgan, but I'll probably protect you from everything and everyone even if you do not want to. Because that is, what partners do. They take care of each other.

Luke got up from his chair and kissed Garcia's forehead.

"And because I'm in love with you." - Luke said.

Garcia looked at him in surprise, but Prentiss came suddenly.

\- Ready to go, Luke? Asked Prentiss.

\- Of course. Luke replied. - I will see you around.

Luke left Garcia's office. She was surprised the "rookie" had said she loved her. She returned to her work.


	2. Emotional

When Luke left the office, Penelope turned to the screens, trying to take a deep breath. Luke Alvez confessed that he was in love with her and she just stood there without answering.

In the jet, Luke felt his heart pounding when he remembered what he had just done.

Truth be told, he had loved Penelope since entering the unit, seeing how free she looked and she even invented his fake boyfriend. Luke knew it could not be easy, so he had invented Roxy as his girlfriend.

That was when he introduced Roxy to Penelope who saw her kneeling before him, smiling a real sweet smile. Everything that happened afterwards seemed to cooperate.

The fact that he loved the nickname she had given him made everything better.

"Luke, is everything okay?" Emily pulled him out of her fantasy. - You are distant.

"I was thinking of things." Luke replied. "Difficult things.

"Things that have to do with our analyst. Rossi gave Luke a laughing look. "We know you have feelings for Penelope.

"It's Luke, do not deny it. Matt supported Dave. "Look, I've been there myself. When you find a good woman you love, you are sure to be afraid of losing her if you tell her.

\- After the case, Alvez. Emily looked at Luke. "Confess everything you feel for our favorite girl.

Penelope was standing in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and her mind took her to the day she was shot ten years earlier.

The heat of the bullet burned her skin even though she knew she had not been shot.

Her hand went to her abdomen and she took a deep breath. She hated herself for feeling too weak.

Closing her eyes and finishing washing her hands, even without doing anything but looking, she left the bathroom.

"Hey, I was looking for you. JJ said and then realized that Pen was nervous. - I have the notes….

Penelope looked at her friend, fear almost exploding from her.

\- Hey, we can find someone to work on. JJ tried to help her friend. - You do not have to do this.

"There's no reason for that." Penelope saw JJ looking at her. "You stayed behind because of me, did not you?"

"Emily and I are worried. JJ did not want to touch Luke's name.

\- I guess I guess I thought, I do not know, I thought I had gotten over it by now. Penelope sighed.

"We were working on that case when you were shot. JJ tried again. - It was the biggest trauma you ever had it is all natural to mess around in one when you touch the other.

"Okay, but I put it in a box and let it go. Penelope took a deep breath.

"You know it does not work that way, right?" JJ needed to confront her friend.

\- You know what? It has been ten years now and it is time enough for the wound to heal. Penelope sat up and turned to the computer, beginning to type on her keyboard. "And although no amount of kitten videos is gonna make this better lets get to work. What do you got?

JJ knew she wouldn't give anything right if she confronted Penelope now, so she left it for that moment

The Floyd case was going slow and the more they investigated, the more they discovered something that went wrong.

Penelope was still not dealing with it. She freaked out with Dave, who relented. He knew the young technician had not cursed him and she was very annoyed.

JJ tried to call Derek who apologized for not being able to come because Hank had the flu. She had no options right now.

Calling the only person who could help, she waited.

\- JJ, is everything okay? Luke answered the phone

\- I need a favor, Alvez. JJ said. "I talked to Emily before I phoned you, and I want to know how long you could come here.

\- In some hours. Luke understood why. "Penelope is not well, don't you?"

\- She is sleeping now. JJ sat down beside her friend. "She had a nightmare thirty minutes ago.

\- I am getting in a plane. Luke hung up and saw Emily nod.

Taking the jet, he returned to the FBI, feeling fear for Penelope to be alone.

Luke entered the agency, sleepy, but it all disappeared when he saw Penelope sleeping on Emily's couch, with tears in her eyes. Her feet were under the blanket and her glasses beside her on the small table.

Carefully, he sat up and ran his hand gently over her long blond strands.

"Luke …" Penelope's deep voice spoke. - Why are you here?

"I was called to help you." Luke replied. "Here, I brought this candy bar to my beautiful girl.

"Thank you, Luke. Penelope took a small bite. "Though I never eat one of these alone.

Penelope broke a piece and gave it to Luke and they ate the candy together. Luke kept looking at her lips as she devoured the candy.

\- It is enough. Luke got up, locked the office door and leaned his head against the doorframe. "I thought I might come here as a friend, but you know I love you, God Penelope, you excite me in a way you do not even try.

Luke removed the bar of chocolate from her hands and brought his lips to hers for the first time. He felt the chocolate candy and her own taste and became addicted to it.

Penelope did not react at first, but in the next second, she indulged in the best part of it all. Luke laid her down on the couch and pinned her while he kissed her hungrily.

Penelope felt as if she were falling, though she knew she was lying down. Her hands went under Luke's blouse and she felt his chest run. She smiled at the kiss when she saw that it was she who did it.

Luke's hands went underneath Penelope's blouse that she had laid before bed and straight into her breasts.

His erection showed and he ran his hands down to her ass covered with black lace panties. That made him dip one of his fingers into her slit and he did not care where they were.

Penelope's moans of passion encouraged him to go faster as she grabbed his erection. It was raw and enthralling.

Luke felt the inner walls of Penelope tighten on his fingers and he lost his, coming through her hand.

When he looked at her, his heart was in adoration. She was flushing, shining and happy. All the pain she felt had given way to pleasure and he was happy to comply.

Luke straightened, opened the door and returned to Penelope curled up on the couch and under the covers with her.

"We do not need labels." Penelope said, after a while. "I just do not want to lose you."

"I do not want to rush anything. He kissed her lips. "I just know I wasted my time not telling you what I feel.

And so they fell asleep together on the couch. That was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

They did not see JJ open the door and take a picture of both of them sleeping together on the couch. She smiled in satisfaction as she left and sent it to Emily. Maybe, in the end, everything went right


End file.
